Tell Me Goodbye
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —For LeviPetra Shipper./Kupikir ini tidak akan terjadi, karena rasa ini sangat menyakitkan dan pedih jika aku menahannya. Kau pergi tanpa beban, sedangkan aku diliputi kesedihan. Tidak manis namun tragis./"Malam itu adalah kenangan yang terindah walau sesaat. Aku terima dengan perasaan tenang dan bahagia. Terima kasih, Heichou."./ OS. Rivaille POV./ M for safe and little lime


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Shingekin no Kyojin fanfiction**_

_**Tell Me Goodbye © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**-Insipiration from "Big Bang – Tell Me Goodbye" song-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rivaille [Levi] & Petra**_

_**Levi POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying reading and reviewing**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Kupikir ini tidak akan terjadi_

_Seperti kisah Cleopatra ataupun kisah picisan yang lain_

_Tidak manis namun tragis_

_._

_._

Aku disini…

Entahlah berapa lama aku berdiri di tempat yang sama. Lebih tepatnya ketika telingaku berdenging kalau salah satu anggota regu khususku ada yang gugur. Sebernanya aku tidak memperdulikannya bahkan pasti kuacuhkan begitu saja. Tapi, setelah mendapati anggota itu yang gugur, pikiranku berkabut walau dari luar diriku bersikap tenang dan biasa.

.

.

.

Dialah yang seenaknya memasuki daerah pribadiku—kamarku. Pada awalnya aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Namun lama kelamaan aku jengah dan diriku membuka pintu lalu—kupersilahkan dirinya masuk. Kamipun duduk dan sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kemudian aku merasa ini tidak ada gunanya saling diam, aku pun mengucapkan kata yang mungkin menusuk hatinya.

"_Maaf, aku tidak bisa."_

Sejenak dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Diriku memutar bola mataku dan langsung mengucapkan lanjutan perkataanku. _"Kau tahu bukan kalau kita adalah pasukan Scouting Legion. Pastinya kau paham jika mungkin besok kita mati. Aku tidak mau membebaniku dengan perasaan bodohmu."_

Pada saat itu sebernanya aku berdusta akan kata "membebani", karena diriku sudah bersumpah untuk menahannya—karena tugas kami sebagai pasukan pengintai itu adalah berani mati. Kemungkinan aku atau dia yang akan mati di saat kami menghadapi para raksasa itu. Sempat aku dengar senggukan darinya, diriku berdecih sebal karena sikap kuat dan cengengnya sekaligus membuatku—memikirkan bagaimana cara berbicara dengannya lagi.

Aku pun bangkit dan berjongkok di depannya lalu membuatnya terkejut seketika—hingga rona samar terlihat di wajahnya. _"He-heichou… aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terbebani akan itu. Aku tahu kalau aku kekanakan menyatakannya saat seperti ini."_

"_Aku tidak bilang kau kekanakan dan salah. Tapi sangat tidak tepat menyatakannya saat sekarang."_

Ku tangkap atensinya mengarah lurus padaku dan sempat diriku membeku sejenak. Dirinya pun memotong ucapanku pada saat aku menggerakan mulutku. _"Apa perasaan ini tidak berhak dirasakan oleh kita, Heichou. Kita ini manusia. Kita berhak merasakannya!" _ucapnya dengan nada agak keras.

"_Kita memang manusia dan—manusia itupun berhak menahannya walau pahit dan sakit, baka."_

Senggukannya mereda walau air mata masih meleleh di pipinya. Aku pun mengangkat wajahnya dengan tanganku hingga—dua iris mata kami menatap satu sama lain. Dingin sempat ku rasakan saat lelehan tangisannya membasahi tanganku. Aku menghembuskan napas lamat-lamat kemudian diriku menangkap atensinya.

"_Perasaan sebernanya adalah sama. tapi—aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya sekarang. Otakku penuh dengan strategi misi besok. Ku harap kau bisa menerimannya. Ingat adalah sama,  
_lanjutku.

Aku tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk dirinya berkata untuk membalas ucapanku, karena aku membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku. Aku merasakan ciuman ini sarat akan kepedihan dan kesakitan bersamaan. Ku lumat bibir mungil dan tipisnya hingga dia mengerang sampai—menarik rambutku.

Diriku menekan bibirnya untuk mengakses mulutnya. Tidak berlangsung lama, lidah kami beradu dengan lincahnya. Kami tidak peduli dengan keadaan nantinya. Baik aku dan dia tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok apakah aku yang mati—atau dia yang mati. Jelasnya kami menumpahkan perasaan ini telah tertahan sangat lama.

Diriku mendorong tubuhnya hingga berbaring di sofa dan bibir kami masih menyatu sampai saliva menetes di wajahnya. Ku pindahkan ciuman itu ke lehernya, diriku menjilat bahkan sampai membuat tanda disana. Dirinya mendesah dengan mengucapkan namaku, apalagi kata-katanya terputus-putus seperti itu.

"_H-heichou…, apakah ini baik-baik—aah saja shh?"_

Aku tidak menyahut ucapannya dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan dengan memberi tanda itu lebih banyak lagi. Tidak sampai itu pula, tanganku mulai menanggalkan kemeja putihnya. Lalu tanganku sedikit memberikan sentuhan tidak terduga padanya. Dirinya mendesah lagi namun ku redam dengan ciumanku.

Lalu malam itupun menjadi saksi bisu antara kami berdua…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pedang manuverku berhasil merobohkan raksasa itu. Raksasa yang berhasil mengambil sebagian hidupku. Aku pun tidak peduli dengan teriakan anggotaku untuk berhenti. Tanganku masih haus akan darah mereka yang berhasil merengut perasaanku. Darah membekas di pedangku, begitu juga dengan wajah dan bajuku.

Cih, besok aku harus membersihkannya segera.

"C-cukup, _Heichou_… biar kami yang membereskannya."

Aku menulikan telingaku dan kulanjutkan seranganku sampai targetku—diambil oleh mereka. Diriku langsung turun dan menatap tangan yang memegang pedang manuver 3D-ku. Aku segera menunduk dengan menancapkan pedang di tanah.

Brengsek.

_Kenapa ucapanmu benar-benar terjadi. Mengapa harus hari ini kau tersenyum di saat aku membutuhkanmu. Lalu kenapa kau merasa bahagia dan bebas karena tidak membebaniku?_

Diriku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang membuatku seperti ini. Memang aku dipandang sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin dengan ketegasan dan ketenanganku dalam menghadapi—para raksasa itu. tapi, jika menyangkut hal ini. Apakah aku seorang manusia biasa bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

Dingin dan halus ku rasakan sekarang. Sebuah pelukan ku rasa dari seseorang, atensi mataku pun menatap siapa yang memelukku sembarangan ini. Alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika dia tengah menatapku dengan senyuman seolah bahagia. _Kau tahu aku tersiksa akan hal ini_. Tangannya memegang wajahku dan dia tidak berucap apapun dari bibirnya.

"Ucapkan sesuatu bodoh!" umpatku.

Lihat lagi, dia masih tersenyum sama seperti tadi. Namun tak berlangsung lama, aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di dahiku. Dirinya mencium di dahiku agak lama lalu menangkap iris mataku yang terpaku akan apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

"_Dengar Heichou. Aku sudah tenang disana bersama mereka. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu tanpa perlu tersiksa akan pernyataanku itu. Masih ada mereka yang mengikutimu dan mendukung apapun keputusanmu."_

"Aku—"

"_Malam itu adalah kenangan yang terindah walau sesaat. Aku terima dengan perasaan tenang dan bahagia. Terima kasih, Heichou."_

Aku berdesis jengkel dengan sikapnya kali ini, ku coba memeluknya akan tetapi tidak berhasil. Dia transparan dan tak dapat ku sentuh lagi seperti malam itu. Coba saja tidak ada raksasa ini, pasti kehidupan lebih baik dari ini. Tapi apa kekuasaanku bila ini sudah terjadi dan mau tak mau aku menjalaninya.

Sempat ku dengar kekehan darinya walau sebentar. Kemudian mata kami bertemu kembali saling menyiratkan satu rasa yang sama. _"Pasti kau menyesali akan kehidupan ini, Heichou. Tapi kalau ini tidak terjadi—pasti kita tidak akan bertemu. Biarlah ini sudah terjadi."_

Diriku agak terkejut dengan munculnya sayap di belakang tubuhnya, lalu aku berkata. "Kau akan pergi heh?" lalu dibalas senyuman darinya lagi.

"_Aku memang sudah pergi dan aku ucapkan selamat tinggal untukmu, Heichou."_

Dia menghilang dari pandanganku tak bersisa hingga bulu sayapnya jatuh—dan tepat di tanganku. Akupun mengenggam erat dan diriku berbalik seraya menatap jasadnya. Aku menahan rasa pedih ini dengan menyuruh mereka untuk mengubur mayatnya atau apapun—hingga menghilang dari hadapanku sekarang. Diriku tidak ingin merasakan memori itu yang akan menyakiti dan menghambat misiku.

Setelah mendapati mereka sudah berlalu dan meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Aku pun menyusul mereka dari belakang, akan tetapi keseimbanganku goyah dan beruntungnya pedang manuver ku tancapkan lagi hingga tubuhku tidak terjatuh di tanah. Aku membenci sifat melankolis ini, tapi ini untuk terakhir kalinya aku merasakannya.

_Aku akan menjalani hidupku sendiri tanpa perlu memikirkan beban itu. _

_Aku terus melangkah hidupku tanpa harus tersiksa dengan perasaan ini._

_Kau dengar sendiri heh, Petra._

_Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal._

Bersamaan itu pula sosok Petra kembali tersenyum dan membalas ucapanku. Walau tadinya dia menghilang dan muncul kembali, aku tetap di posisi seperti ini. Berakhirnya dengan ucapannya—dia menghilang untuk selama-selamanya.

"_Akhirnya kau mengucapkannya. Terima kasih atas rasa yang sama ini dan Sayonara na. Daisuki yo, Heichou."_

.

.

.

.

Douita, Petra.

.

.

.

.

_***Owari***_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara**_

_Ini terinspirasi bukan dari lagu saja tapi beberapa doujinshi yang kubaca. Mungkin terlihat biasa saja, tapi ini sudah semampuku. Walau terkesan flat atau apalah. Kini aku berusaha untuk meningkatkan moodku yang semakin menurun drastis dalam menulis. Maafkan apabila terdapat kesalahan di karyaku kali ini._

_Salam_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_

_Palembang, 23 Agustus 2013_


End file.
